


art of choke: a dramatic retelling of the artichoke story

by FiggyFic



Series: Misadventures of Dr. Habit [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: :'-(, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiggyFic/pseuds/FiggyFic
Summary: Dr. Habit faces against his worst enemy.





	art of choke: a dramatic retelling of the artichoke story

**Author's Note:**

> sorry there's a lot going on in my head with Parsley. So Borbora and Parsley are next. no shipping.
> 
> :-)
> 
> Let me know if you have suggestions.

I wanted to make artichoke dip.

that was my first miss steak :- (

it all started at the Entire Foods grocery store. I needed to get ahold of one (1) single artichokke, which is more difficult than you'd think. so i go in to the butcher and farmacy combo on peeb street nd i ask the littol man with the hat "where can I find "atrichoke"?" 

the leetle "bastard" told me this is a meat store. i said ok. where is the artichoke? he said this is a meat. so i said ok. butt artichoke???? He began to Cry. I felt bad :- ( so i treid To "Comfort" him and it went...babd.

The Guards saw me and said "are he choke?" and I said Yes! Finally! Artychoke! they grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the store, but not before stubbing my toe on the automatic "doors". dannit. ouchie. :'-(  
The serche continues.

I went to another "store" on sneeb streebt. the same thing happened? How? the toes I mean. this Time it was pinky.

with another ouch toe, I went to the next store. but on ??$$3? street. I was nerbous to say at least, btu nothing with Satisfy my Crave (tm) for atirchoke (tm). i asked the front man where is your deelishus atrickhoke? they said no. and the guards came again. this time i was prepared and i held my toes like a Ball. 

that was mistake numbah 2. :'-(

my fingies got crushes, and I let go, then my toes got hurt. goodbye Fingers. Goodby Toeds. 

i was in pain.

so I want whent wnte went back to the bucher and pharmcy on peeb street. I did not want to go in, but my toes told me to. there was the littol basthard again with the same hat. He said wecclome back! do you need meat or medicine? I said medicine and he put on his doctor hat. He knows what he did to me.

I said my toes hurt from trying to get "arthichkoeke" because i always stub my toebs when i try to buy artchkikoke. He looked at my toes that freak. the doctor told me i hab "scholiosis" nd i told him hes no doctor. i sayd i am a doctor and showed himb my photo id (or my phd for short). I said u know what? its because i'mm constantly stubbing me toes at gross-sory stores wheneber i want artychokey duh. thats why im even here???? 

he was no help so i left, but Not before stubbing my last toe. 

I still want Artichoke Dip.

dan u

art of choke


End file.
